


Gravestone

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enchanted Sleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the an underground crypt, Itachi watches his sleeping lover wondering when he'll see those blue eyes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravestone

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 496
> 
> AU: Modern/Fantasy/Vampire

The darkened sky gave birth to a night where the air was smooth and world an eerie quite, especially within the tall iron gates of Konoha's Uchiha Family Cemetery.

It had been centuries since the massacre of one hundred and fifty seven out of one hundred sixty clan members. It had been even longer since anyone outside the family even dared to set foot on the sacred burial grounds of which the dead rested.

Of course, time had not waited and the world outside the gates had changed, become more modernized. The people? More arrogant and ignorant. Two traits that when put together, never make a decent human being. Tonight, a group of teenagers would go missing after having one too many drinks, one too many shots of illegal narcotics and a one too many dares to hop the tall, black iron fence and spend the night with the dead.

Deep beneath the earth, Itachi Uchiha sat calmly in a stone walled and floored room big enough to hold at least one small jet comfortably. The room itself was lit with a few candles, whose dim light danced across the aristocratic face of the eldest Uchiha. His expression was neutral save for the slight glint of solemn eagerness in his crimson colored eyes.

Before him rested his lover of the past five centuries on a gray stone table. The low lighting of the room blessed tan skin with an unearthly, almost heavenly, glow. Blond hair formed a golden halo around the sleeping male's head. His body, clothed in a pure white robe, was relaxed as if the fate of the world did not rest on his awakening. Occasionally, a gentle blue light would pulse from his body; proof of the spell that kept him asleep.

Itachi rarely left his lover's side. The world above was only ever graced with the immortal Uchiha's presence when his thirst reached an unbearable point. Luckily for him, not even a full hour ago, a group consisting of three teenagers stumbled their way into the cemetery. Normally he would take one for food and ignore the others, but tonight they tried to claw their way into the crypt, where his lover slept to regain his strength. No one would disturb Naruto's sleep, Itachi would never allow it. The three of them were locked in another room far enough away so their screams and desperate pleas for help would not disrupt the peace of this room.

He allowed a rare smile to grace his features as he brushed long pale fingers across creamy skin. He wasn't exactly sure when his smaller lover would wake up again and those crystal blue eyes would light up in joy at the smallest things. It could be tomorrow or another century from now, but nothing was going to disgrace his resting place.

Not the committee trying to build on the Uchiha land.

Not the witch who did this.

And definitely not a group of drunk teenagers.


End file.
